True Confessions of a Teenaged Mage
by the weird all women demon clan
Summary: more based on the mangas, shojoai warning, Negi: it was the day my old friends came, and my life ended Asuna: that's the spirit!


**Welcome one and all to our first ever attempt at a Negima fic! Well this fic idea come during a ten minute run for gym –shudder- had to think about something else, but that's besides the point! Well this has our usual OCs plus Sin, **

**Names: **

**Ryoko… Ember **

**Dita… Sabriel **

**Sin… Piper **

**Sasami… Skye **

**Couples! **

**Staying true to the manga, we will have **

**Negi / Asuna **

**And **

**Konoka / Setsuna **

**For our own couplings we have **

**Piper (Sin) / Nodoka **

**Sabriel (Dita) / older Kotaro (thanks for the help reviewers) **

**Ember (Ryoko) / Eishun Konoe (Konoka's father)**

**Skye (sasami) / Takahata-sensei **

**Disclaimer: we no own, you no sue **

**Other notes: reviews are needed to know whether or not to continue the fic; flames will be used to heat our Evil Conferences/Dance numbers. **

**Chapter one! **

**On with da' fun! **

"Negi-sensei!" Asuna and Konoka said happily as they walked into class 3-A, the ten-year old teacher smiled before waving,

"Good morning Asuna-chan and Konoka-chan." The two girls took their seats before Asuna yawned, and asked,

"Where were you this morning Negi?" the young mage smiled before responding,

"I don't know, just in a happy mood and decided to leave early." Negi said smiling,

"Oh Negi!" four voices yelled from the door as Negi's good mood instantly stopped, the birds in his mind stopped singing and metaphorical rain clouds blocked out the sun.

About fifteen minutes before!

"We're here!" Sabriel Edeson yelled getting off the train as her friends Piper Helling, Ember Gelson and Skye Eventide. Sabreil was the oldest of the four; she had jet-black hair with a pale violet streak near her face that matched her violet eyes. She had tanned skin and wore a pair of blue jeans with purple paint splattered on them (compliments of Skye) and a pink tank top with a purple zip-up jacket over it that read 'Princess' in fancy pink lettering. The next to get off the train was a half-asleep red-head. She was somewhat short for her age and had curly hair and very pale skin, when she opened her eyes against the warm Japan sun she flinched,

"Oh the light! It burrrrns!" she yelled as Sabreil rolled her eyes,

"Ember would you calm down?" Ember looked up and blinked some of the light out of her almost black eyes. She wore a pair of baggy camouflage pants, a black shirt with a 'Z?' on it in what looked like to be dripping blood, she wore a black jacket over that with Jack Skellington from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' and looked to be very unhappy about leaving the nice and slightly darkened train.

"Piper's flirting with some girl again!" she called with a faint British accent, Sabreil rolled her eyes again and dragging another girl with wavy black hair and tanned skin away from another girl in a red school uniform,

"Oh hi, Piper, you wanna join us?" Sabriel yelled dragging on Piper's arm, much to Piper's dismay, Piper stood third tallest (second shortest) out of her friends, she wore a pink shirt that said 'I go both ways' writing in pink, she had a pink skirt on and a pair of white knee high stockings. As they rejoined Ember the last of the friends was sitting on the ground sketching something in a rather large notebook. She had dark brown hair in pigtails; she wore a blue skirt, what looked to be a blue strapless bra and a long blue jacket with a symbol for water on the back in green.

"Come on Skye, we gotta go!" Sabriel yelled, anyways having been the responsible one out of the sugar high preschoolers that she was forced to call her friends.

"Yeah well let's just get to that Academy place, so we can see him." Ember called from behind a book that came from her pockets.

"Yeah, let's go get our Negi!" Skye yelled happily as they started walking towards the large school.

Regular time!

"I'd know those voices anywhere…" he said turning around before being tackled by four fourteen year old girls.

"Negi-sensei, I'll take it that you know these girls?" Konoka said smiling as Asuna picked up her head from the desk,

"I know him? We love our Negi!" a girl with wavy black hair and pale green eyes said hugging the ten-year old as the others laughed,

"Yeah, we just love Negi, so much that we traveled all the way from England just to join his class!" girl with pale skin and curly red-hair smiled as she started to pinch Negi's cheeks,

"Ember-chan stop it." Negi said happily hugging his old friends back.

"But Negi, we missed you!" a brunette with emerald eyes said happily as they all stood up.

"Asuna-chan, Konoka-chan, these are old friends of mine, Ember-chan." He said pointing to the red-head,

"Skye-chan." The girl with brown hair and green eyes waved,

"Piper-chan." The girl with wavy black hair and pale green eyes, the last girl had mid-night black hair with a pale streak of purple near her face, she had violet eyes and tanned skin,

"This is Sabriel-chan, they're friends from my uh… old school in Whales." He explained, pertaining to his mage school.

"And now you're back?" Asuna asked as the girls started to clutch onto their heads as they started to sing,

"At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me

Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive (hey-hey)

It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
and now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me

Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive!" Asuna and Konoka started to clap as Negi shook his head and asked,

"What are you doing here anyway?" a few other students came into the classroom as the British girls smiled,

"Well… we're your new students Negi!" Ember yelled out happily as he was tackled to the ground by Sabriel, Skye and Piper.

"oh my ears must be going bad. I thought you said that you are going to this school. Negi said getting up as some of his female students started to ask amoung themselves what was going on.

"you know your ears aren't bad Negi, we're going to be your new students!" Ember said hugging the little boy again as the Class Rep started to glare at them.

"B-but you helped raise me!" Negi yelled as Sabriel pinched his cheeks,

"AH, yes the days of chasing you around when you went though that no clothes stage." She reported as his cheeks turned a vibrant red.

"Please no- please tell me you're going back to school and this was all a joke!" negi called out as the head master of the school walked in,

"Konoe-sensei." Negi said nervous as Konoka stood up in her seat,

"Hi Grandpa!" the older headmaster smiled before waving to his granddaughter and telling Negi,

"Meet your new students, good luck Negi-sensei." The headmaster smiled before leaving, negi looked to his old friends before telling them,

"Alright, go take your seats…and please do not say anything else that should just stay between us." Negi said the last part in a small whisper. Sabriel smiled before pinching his cheeks and sitting down along with her friends. Class Rep Ayaka stood up before asking,

"Sensei, shouldn't we get to ask the new students some questions?" negi went visibly paler before shaking his head,

"Uh… no that would not be a good idea!" Ember smirked before sitting up on her desk and answering,

"Sure ask away." Asuna smiled before asking,

"What was Negi like as a child?" Skye smiled as Negi started to yell

"No!" the four girls smiled before responding,

"Well, since you asked."

**Well that's it for chapter one! We reaaaaaaaaally hope you liked it! **

**Your loyal authors**

**Lillee, Carmen and Glinda **


End file.
